The invention relates generally to the treatment of spinal conditions, and more particularly, to the treatment of spinal compression using percutaneous spinal implants for implantation between adjacent spinous processes and/or percutaneous spinal implants for implantation in a space associated with an intervertebral disc.
Minimally-invasive procedures have been developed to provide access to the space between adjacent spinous processes such that major surgery is not required. Such known procedures, however, may not be suitable in conditions where the spinous processes are severely compressed. Moreover, such procedures typically involve large or multiple incisions. Further, some of the known implants configured to be inserted into a space associated with an intervertebral disc are non-expandable and involve an invasive open procedure.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in spinal implants for implantation between adjacent spinous processes. Additionally, a need exists for improvements in spinal implants for implantation in a space associated with an intervertebral disc. A further need exists for improvements in the tools used in placing spinal implants.